Love Story
by Vampiress-Of-his556
Summary: Love story is about a girl named trisha, who ultimitly suffering through a broken heart, finds love in a guy named daniel.
1. And so it begins

i'm not normally one to complain about how my life is so horrible. the things i write, are things i wish was true. in this world, you only get one life to live. it's not exactly fair when you know you have nothing really to live for.

_i'm a ghost in the wind when it comes to talking to everybody. i hold secrets, i guess you could say i'm just like a music box that is always quiet, and way to shy._

_he often said he loved to talk to me, that i was the only one he could ever think about._

_it seems that we're the only two who knew that kind of a... secret.._

_it was painful at first to think about him, he treated me so different after the first year i was there. i wanted nothing more than to have him to myself. if i could have anything in the world; it would be him on a silver plater!_

_but he didn;t seem to notice who i was at all!_

_when i see that beautiful face of his, it makes my heart tighten with painful memories of how he use to hold me, how he use to kiss me._

_it was all far to painful to remember, i just wanted to die as i stood there crying._

_it passed two full years, and he actually acknowlaged me for once. pushing me into a locker, i suppose it was something of an acknowlage..._

_it's pathetic i know. but i just wanted to tackle him to the ground and hug him tightly._

_i knew that was an impossible feeling as i stood there against the locker he pushed me into. watching him walk away with the girl he loved the most..._

******and now it starts!******

i watched as he walked away with his friends, painful enough to me. i seen a girl, walking by his side. she didn't even go to this school, i noticed by the symbol on her bag.

she went to a rival school, and by all the looks the students at this school was giving her. every student hated the girl, that was currently holding the hand of the football quarterback.

i shook my head walking to class. a boy about the same age as me, seventeen, was sitting in biology. he was pale, and had the most beautiful, breath-taking silver blue eyes i've ever seen in my life. he had brown hair also, and apparently i had to take the seat next to him since everybody else was in a seat. i walked over and noticed him back away from me some.

sneakingly i sniffed my hair which smelled of the cucumber mellon shampoo i always used.

i shook my head trying to consentrate on the teacher's words, but i thought "how can i when he's staring at me" i sighed looking at him from the corner of my eye.

he finally looked away, as the teacher gave us each a paper with lines and questions written on it. i sighed, i didn't expect a quiz the very first day of school.

yet again i began to work on it. he finished the same time i did. which wasn't long after we got our papers.

i glanced over at him, to see he wasn't looking at me. the previous days i had read the first book of twilight. which i did enjoy. just like my friends, who are complete and total book worms said it was.

i sighed i shook my head and muttered "this is reality.. not a fiction story!" i hissed at myself in a soft whisper. the guy beside me must have heard me since he nudged me "are you talking to yourself?" he whispered to me. i felt my heart stop almost. why i had no clue. his body heat was washing over me

i shook my head "and so what if i was.. consentrate on your own work!" i hissed at him. he was taken aback at my words. i saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye as he continued his work. i only had one friend the whole time at school. her name was amber, i didn't quiet understand why she choose me to be her friend. she just did

the foot ball quarterback walked by and looked at me with a smile. i remember, james was an ex. i no longer really held feelings, despite the fact i had wanted him the three years previous. it was his last year at this school. our maskot was the panther and yet our school was nothing like panthers. at my elementary school was wild cats. i sighed following the chattering amber to spanish, a class of which i didn't know i had with the guy from bio.

i growled to myself taking the desk beside him. he smiled to me and nudged me "hi.. i didn't get a chance to tell you.. my name is daniel..." he whispered to me. i sighed and half nodded "trisha..." it wasn't very friendly i bit my bottom lip and turned back to the teacher who was saying something i couldn't even understand for the spanish. but then she called on daniel. and i laughed silently as it sounded like she said danielle. i shook my head and consentrated.


	2. The meeting

_i had always imaged my death would come far to early for me to see it in the past. i could cry out to this boy, and he wouldn't notice for he's far to busy with being as delicious as chocolate. as corny as that sounds..._

******Now It Begins!******

behaving mischeviously i stood when the bell rang. it was the least i could do to spare him, i walked to my next class, which sadly was gym. i wasn't any good at sports, even my teachers knew that. but today it was something easy, i couldn't help but over hear some kids talking about me. saying how bad i was in gyn, i shook my head and ignored them.

unlike in the book i read, i wasn't as clumsy as bella. i was pretty stable. i just hit to hard in games and hurt alot of kids. most of the time when they do some kind of sport i don't be active because of that fact.

i thanked god that gym was soon over, i rushed to the lady's locker room and changed into my jeans and my my chemical romance hoodie. sighing i walked out side as quick as i could. ignoring the ache in my stomach. first day i forgot about lunch, didn't even wish to bother with it. i walked out side to see my mom waiting for me. i opened the door and smiled to her "hi mom.." i said softly sitting down and buckling into the car.

we rode in silence until "your dad is planning to get you a truck.. the 56 chevy you wanted.." i smiled at her words "you mean i can be like bella?" i giggled at that in my mind. she shrugged and nodded, paying attention to the rode. great! i thought, now all i need is a vampire boyfriend and i'd be just like her!

i laughed at myself as i grabbed my bag, i had read the first book about 15 to 20 times, i opened back to the 3rd chapter. reading on while mom drove us home. mom tapped her fingers gently against the steering wheel as she drove. the radio was on and some old 70s music was playing. mom, of course, was singing along with it. today was the most beautiful day i've seen in a very long time, all winter it rained and rained like crazy. it bothered me because winter usually means when it snows, so it was kind of bullcrap that it didn't snow at all. but i guess thats what you get when you live in the south.

as mom parked the car she turned to me "trisha.. i want you to not tell your father i told you alright? he wanted to get it for you a little later.. so don't bring it up to him alright?" my mom confided in me. i nodded my head with a smile. i got out of the car and threw my side bag over my head letting it hang from my shoulder.

walking up the steps two at a time i opened the door for my mom to walk in. she flashed me a smile and entered the house. my dad was yet again late getting home since his job kept him for extra hours. he didn't work in some big fancy place. in fact he worked somewhere close to home. but he's the only driver at the place who can drive without messing the trucks up. yeah you guessed right, he's a trucker. but in his words... he's just the steering wheel holder. i laugh every time i hear him say that.

as i walk to my room my little chihuahua, angel, runs out to see me. i smiled picking her up and entering my room, sitting her on the bed i sat and took off my shoes. only for my dog to jump up and lick my face. "ok ok! angel i love you too! i'm happy to see you too" i said pushing her down and petting her head.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, reading in i grabbed a tee shirt, closing the door i turned to the dresser and pulled a drawer open, reading in i grabbed some under clothing. and then i moved to another drawer which had some clean jeans in them, i straightened up and walked to the door. opening it i walked into the hall and into the bathroom. i sighed starting the water.

i put it on the hottest setting it would go, not enough to actually burn me. but enough to relax my muscles the best i could.

i heard the door be knocked on downstairs. i froze even though the water was still warm. turning it off i got out and walked over to the bathroom door to hear it was daniel. surprised at him coming over i pulled a towel around myself and grabbed my things and walked quietly to my bedroom.


	3. The plans

_love twinged in our hearts, the same way that pain had ingulfed me in my dreams, pain so very real. i had awoken with a break of sweat upon my head. after that i could never get to sleep the same again._

_when they had wanted me to die, just for our love. i couldn't push myself to do it..._

******Start******

as i listened closely, i could hear my dad below. he was speaking to somebody. but i obviously didn't reconise the voice. quickly rushing to my room, which was right beside the bathroom. i quickly got dressed and snuck down the stairs to see who it was. to my relief it was family. whom of which we never see, much anymore.

this family was much different than most family i've seen. my cousin dustin only ever came over when he wanted to see me. he was with his mom jessica. she went by jessie. jessie was possibly one of my favorite cousins. when i was 11 i could tell her anything my hearts desire, and she wouldn't judge me, nor forsaken me. but she'd actually accept me for who i was. now that she was 39, and with a 13 year old son. i couldn't quiet force myself to talk to her any even dustin knew much about me.

everytime jessie tried to get me to talk to her i'd shrug and go on. i always got a worried look from her, i knew she wouldn't understand anymore. even if she did have some of the same problems i do.

straightening i continued down the rest of the stairs. at the very bottom of our stairs it turns sort of. anyways. continuing down i smiled to them "hi jessie.. hi dustin" i said softly to them. dustin was the first to stand and rush over to hug me "trishaaa..." he said out loud i sighed and hugged him back, "hi trisha.." jessie said to me with a soft smile. i smiled to her with a nod.

don't get me wrong for not saying hi back to her. i love my family. but i have no closeness with jessie anymore. as far as i'm concerned after james broke my heart. i kind of stopped trusting anybody and everybody. it worried jessie because from age 6 to 14 i went to her when i needed advice, or some help on something. i was 14 when james not only broke my heart. but broke my trust as well. i should have let him go when he started looking for a new girlfriend...

no i don't even want to think about him.

*****

after my cousin's finally left. my mom had finished dinner, a home made soup of patatoes, onion, tamato juice, and beef. which believe it or not was my favorite soup she could make, besides the patato soup she sometimes made that i sprinkled cheese on. anyways.

i know it was wrong of me to not wish my cousin's any love like my mom or dad does. it's not my problem i don't say it back anymore. even as mean as that sounded.

anyways. after they left the night felt so much better. just then the phone rang, i picked it up to hear a fimilure voice. "is trisha there?" it asked. i gulpped down to reconise daniel's voice. i sighed "can i help you?" i asked. the first day i seen him, so how did he get my number. i had to wonder. "oh.. i was just wondering on the blood sample from the frog we disect today" i could tell he was nervous.

i mearly said as cheerful as i could "it's fine... i got a little sick from seeing the frogs internal organs.. but i survived.." i said like a complete and total idiot. i could hear him laugh on the other side "whats so funny?!" i asked, he stopped laughing and said calmly "that isn't what i meant.. but ok.. i was wanting to also ask what the teacher wanted us to study next.." i could hear him say. i smiled "cells.. but that's something to do at school... is that all? or do you have other questions for me..." i muttered, i could hear him clear his throat.

but then i hear his voice clearly "well actually.. i was wanting to know if you'd go to dinner with me..." he said with a nervious sound in his voice, like i'd reject him or something. truth be told i've not been out since james. but i wasn't about to tell him that. "sure.. it sounds like fun." i said softly a blush crawling up onto my face. we made our plans for friday after school, go to a pizza palace or something and then maybe catch a movie. by the time i got off the phone my cheeks was burning with happiness.

the first i've felt since that jerkface dumpped me.

continuing on, i quickly washed my face, and crawled into bed. smiling "friday..." i said softly to myself. "a date with daniel... wow" i said softly, blushing even more. shaking my head i calmed down enough to crawl into bed, as soon as my head hit my pillow my eyes just didn't wish to shut. my mind raced around thinking about daniel and friday. why all of a sudden was i feeling like i was falling for a guy? maybe i was? i didn't know.. i was just to excited to sleep. which was bad since we had a big test tomorrow.


	4. a day of school prt 1

could i run away with you, and you promise that i'd never loose you. i'd always have you? hold me, don't talk. just hold me, and never let go. how i love you so much. it's almost unbareable. promise me forever, in this imbrace!

******Start******

after nearly two hours of being awake, i finally fell asleep.

i ended up dreaming about daniel. it was sort of like he was the vampire, and i was the weak mortal. we laid in the forest of forks. and cuddled together. it was quiet a romantic dream, and then the ground faded under us. and he attacked me like i wasn't even worth keeping. i had nearly choked from crying in my dream.

about 4:30 i had sprang up sweating, grasping at my throat, checking for holes or blood or something. but i ultimitly found nothing. i felt like my heart was up in my throat pounding or trying to beat. i took a deep breath of air in and calmed my nerves.

once calmed i looked to the clock, i had always had a problem with nightmares. if i had them i slept right through them no matter what happened to me. unless something scared me bad enough i closed my eyes in my dream and woke up in the real world.

wiping what ever tears had sprang to life in my eyes, i calmed down. i decided since it was so early to go take a shower and get ready for school.

swinging my legs over the side of my bed, i stood up. glancing over at my bed, i smiled. it was my mom's old bed frame, it had a hawk or some kind of bird on the head board of the old bed. the matress was one i've had since i was but a mear child. i finally glanced away, standing up i nearly fell back down onto the bed except i caught myself and stood for a moment to catch my balence.

once i caught my balence i walked to my bedroom door, and out into the hallway. walking to the bathroom i opened the door to see our cat resting upon the window sill of the bathroom window. i sighed shaking my head picking him up "come on you buyo.." i laughed softly. i remember being told buyo meant fat cat in japanese. which i liked. i picked the cat up from the window sill and put him out of the bathroom. closing the door behind him. i walked over, started the shower. and quickly undressed and got in.

i stood there a moment, letting the luke warm water wash over my body. i sighed. not of relief, but more of pain. i grabbed my dove shampoo and lathered it into my hair. once i felt it clean some. i renced the shampoo out. i grabbed the conditioner, and put it on my hands and running it through my hair. i sighed at the thought of whatever was in my mind to wear friday for my date with daniel.

i suddenly felt excited, what if he tried to kiss me at the end of our date? feeling his lips pressed against my own. i would be in pure heaven. i thought about it for a moment and shook my head "if he kisses me, then he kisses me. it'll be ok!" i sighed washing my face, then after about a minute i washed my body and then renced off from head to toe completely.

stepping out of the shower i looked up to the clock on the wall. and sighed. it took me a full hour to take a complete shower.

i sighed. i wrapped my towel tightly around my body and walked to the bathroom door. i heared footsteps around downstairs. the only two bedrooms up stairs was mine and my sister's old room. my parents had a room of their own downstairs. i walked to my room, ignoring my parents grumbling down stairs. i walked to my closet and grabbed a shirt and then turned to my dresser to pull out a pare of copris. i set them down on my bed and swiftly pulled my towel up and over my hair to keep my wet hair from making my cloths wet also. i hated when my cloths clung to my body. i pulled on the copris first. buttoning the two buttons and zipping it up. hooking my bra at the front, i then pulled my shirt over my head and let my hair down. i let it stay wet and i walked to my door. grabbing my shoes i then turned back to look at my room. the wet towel hung up on the curtenless bar over the open window to dry. my bed was made. nothing of a mess, i turned and walked down stairs. walking to the living area i walked over and sat on the couch to put my shoes on.

once they was on i stood and walked to the door. i walked to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of orange juice. giving my dad a soft kiss on the cheek and my mom i walked out to wait for the bus.

*********

the ride to school was fairly decent. i didn't see daniel on the bus. then again i'm sure he was able to drive. i'm able to drive, but i don't have a car or truck or nothing of my own to drive. tomorrow was friday. and mine and daniel's date after school. i could feel my blood rush to my cheeks making me blush.

i shook my head to keep my mind on the way to my locker. i looked up to my locket, putting my fingers to the lock i pushed the key into the lock and turned it. i felt as if i was unlocking my heart instead of my locker. once i pulled the lock off. i took a deep breath in, opening my locker i pulled out my bio book and my spanish book. since those was my first two classes.

speaking of my first two classes, i walked slowly since i was some what early. i walked into bio once i got there and took my seat. eating on the granola bar i ate it down. rather quickly. quicker than i normally would.

finally our teacher walked in with a long line of students. daniel had quickly walked over and sat beside me. i was thankful when the teacher put on a video. i smirked, and ripped a peace of paper from my notebook and wrote a note on it. i passed it to daniel. i could hear him chuckle softly. i saw him write something down and pass it back to me. i could read his hand writing better than anybody in the class. "i promise it'll be fun" the note said. i had asked him if he was as excited about tomorrow as me. which was probably a stupid question. men didn't normally get excited over one date with some random girl like me.

but he wore a smile on his face looking ahead to the video. i slammed my head down onto the desk sighing "stupid me.. stupid stupid stupid!" i hissed quietly to myself. daniel must have over heard me since he poked my arm "do you always talk to yourself" he said as i turned my head to the side and looked at him. i nodded my head and i saw him smile. "it'll be our little secret.. don't worry" he chuckled silently to me.

i gave a half nod. and sighed to myself. apparently my eyes had gotten very use to the dark because once the light came back on i had to cover my eyes and wait for the light to take control in my eyes. and not completely freak out.

once my eyes adjusted to the light yet again. i sighed hearing the bell ring for our next class. i grabbed my spanish book and quickly shoved it into my side back. standing up i walked from the class and quickly to my next class.

i didn't exactly like spanish as much as daniel. i couldn't help myself today when the teacher called on daniel to recite his poem. she said his name in spanish which seriously sounded like she was calling for some girl named Danielle. i saw him glare at me when i laughed.

i smirked at him and he went up to recite his poem. it was actually pretty sounding considering i didn't know what the hell he said. the teacher had been tootering me in this stuff so i'd understand and it only confused me worse. why couldn't i get into german? i liked german language so much more, spanish only confused the hell out of me.

then i heard the teacher call my name and i looked up "recite your poem..." i froze as she said it in clear english. i gulpped down standing up. i could feel my knees wanting to buckle under me.

i walked up to the stand and sighed. i took a deep breath in and cleared my throat. saying to the best of my knowledge what was in spanish.

"hay un muchacho,

un niño que rompió mi corazón

un frágil corazón tan débil

hasta que un niño llamado ...

entró en mi vida, y me hizo sentir viva de nuevo!"

i actually said every word correct and walked back to my seat. the teacher smiled "very good" she said to me i only gave a half smile and looked over to see daniel flash me a grin "it seems i have some compitetion in this class now.." i took a deep breath in turning my attention to the front. but i could feel his eyes on my chest when i took a deep breath in.


	5. A day of school prt 2

**recap**

i actually said every word correct and walked back to my seat. the teacher smiled "very good" she said to me i only gave a half smile and looked over to see daniel flash me a grin "it seems i have some compitetion in this class now.." i took a deep breath in turning my attention to the front. but i could feel his eyes on my chest when i took a deep breath in.

**end recap**

******start!******

as soon as the bell rang i quickly stood and walked for the door. grumbling at myself walking to my locker, as i reached into my bag to pull out my spanish book i noticed i didn't have it.

my knight in shining armor however walked up behind me "you left this in spanish" he smirked to me. i gave him a snear and snatched the heavy book. placing it into the locker. then i heard james laughing loudly coming by he pushed daniel into the locker door which in turn hit my back and i let out a low growl.

"bastard!" i muttered walking after james. i gave one swift kick to the back of his leg. making him fall to the ground, i then turned in a huff as his girlfriend grabbed my hair and pulled me back "bitch! don't kick or ever touch my boyfriend!" i hear her scream at me. with one swift motion i elbowed her in the stomach making her let go of my hair, and i punched her face sending her back onto her ass.

i glared at her "touch me.. and it'll be the last time you ever touch anything!!" i growled. i hadn't growled at anybody since i was only 8 years old. back then i used it as a threat but now i suppose it didn't work as good as i thought it would.

i quickly made my way down the hallways. to the lunch room where i saw daniel sitting at a table by himself eating some chips. i walked over and sat beside him "you know this is my table right?" i asked, a slight attitude in my voice. he nodded "yeah.. so.. you don't wanna share with me?" he gave me a crooked smile which at that moment i could feel my attitude go into a peaceful happy one. i sighed "fine.. you're the first person brave enough to sit with me though" i said softly. he raised an eye brow at me in question. i shook my head.

"it's nothing.. don't worry about it" i said softly. i noticed his head go back some in a half nod. "truth be told, i'm very excited about tomorrow.. it'll be fun." he said with a soft crooked smile. his eyes held something i couldn't figure out what, then i realized my heart thudding against my chest.

he smiled "you look like you're about to have a panic attack.. calm down" he whispered softly touching my face gently. i could feel my heart calm some. i nodded "yeah.. i'm calm" i lied. i had been quiet a good liar i'd often even believe myself. a smirk appeared on his face, and he moved his hand. "well. class will start soon.. so i'll see you tomorrow after school" he said with a very gorgious smile. i almost fainted right there, i think i nearly forgot to breath around him.

he seemed to have great control over my emotions. i couldn't figure out how, and i couldn't let him control me this way. i stood and ran over to the vending machine in the cafe. and put in a dollar, picking out a bag of deritos. the extra cheesey ones, these were new to the derito clan of chips. i swear the company had so many flavors i lost track. i opened the bag and ate on my way to my next class. which thankfully wasn't gym today. it was drama class. i smiled seeing amber and guy known as brandon talking. i figured they'd pare up today.

class seemed to go smoothly. brandon and amber did pare up. i pared up with one of the bigger guys. so we couldn't switch when the teacher said to when we was doing the trust exsersize. the teacher didn't say anything of it. mrs. sullavin smiled to us all. the hour seemed like just a minute. i was having so much fun.

when the bell rang i rushed for my locker. unlocking it i quickly put my books away. and locked my locker. rushing outside i noticed daniel sitting out as if waiting for somebody, he leaned against his car. i walked over "are you waiting for anybody?" i asked, curiousity flowing through me and my words freely. he nodded his head "i'm waiting for you.. i called your house and your dad picked up... i asked him if i could drive you home today." he said with a smile.

i cocked an eyebrow up, and half nodded "what was his responce?" i asked, curiousity still lining my voice. he smiled "your dad said your mom would be late and said sure go on ahead and bring her home" he smiled to me. i nodded it didn't sound like my dad at all. i didn't think he'd ever let me ride home with a boy. and that was why he was getting me the truck i wanted. maybe it wasn't the reason at all.

daniel opened the door and ushered me in. i smiled sitting in his car. i closed the door once i was in watching him get in also. i buckled up as did he. the scent in his car smelled of my favorite kind of calone. of the chocolate axe. i almost melted right there.

my parents always thought of me as a weird-o. because i enjoyed the smell of axe body spray. which originally is for guys, not girls.

he turned the radio on, and drove home at a careful speed. apparently in not to much of a hurry. my house wasn't far from the school. which i was thankful for. i had to wonder where he lived. which i'd probably learn sometime later.

**********

about 15 minutes later, give or take a few, we finally arived at my house. my house wasn't big. but it was big enough for me and my parents. my sister had moved out when i was 14. so it felt even bigger even though her room was crowded with junk. daniel got out of the car and walked around, i gave him the benefit of opening my door for me. when he did i swung my legs out fiddling with my stupid bag, and finally picked it up and got out. he closed the door when i was far enough. daniel surprisingly followed me up the steps.

i ignored his steps unlocking the door. the first two things to run at me was angel, and my cat pouncer. whom of which ran right out the door and swiftly past daniel. i picked angel up and walked into the house "come in.." i muttered to daniel. whom of which followed me in. i sat angel down and walked straight for the stairs which led up stairs. daniel followed me all the way up. now it was my turn to usher him somewhere. i opened my bedroom door "sit down on my bed.. and no going through my panties.. i need to use the bathroom for just a moment.." i said and turned on my heel and walked straight for the upstair's bathroom,

daniel walked into my room and sat upon my bed. i quickly used the bathroom and took a wipe and wiped my face, cleaning it of dirt and other impuritys of the day. i then opened the bathroom door and walked out and to my room. daniel had laid back on my bed, his feet proped up on his bag.

he amazingly had his eyes closed, i decided to sneak up on him. and so i did, poking his side, i heard a faint laugh come from him as he opened his eyes "don't touch that part of me.." he said softly after calming down. i raised an eye brow "oh.. and what parts of you can i touch?" i said, which i had a slight feeling, by the smile on his face, that he took that pervertedly. i cleared my throat "let me rephra..." but before i could say he cut me off "that sounded wrong.. but.. you could lay up here with me.. i won't bite... unless of course you want me too" he laughed at his own sentence. i stood and sat beside him.

he pulled me down and held me close. i felt like my body was heating up just by being this close to him. i could feel all my blood rushing to my cheeks. my head laid on his chest. i could hear his heart beating soothingly into my ear. i couldn't help but cuddle closer to him. my arm resting on his stomach as my head laid on his chest.

i felt more than just content in his arms. i felt like nothing and nobody in this world or the next could hurt me. i felt more than safe in his arms. before i realized it i had dozed off into sleep.

it seemed even in my sleep i could feel him move and get up.


	6. The big date and a simple yes

_each day seems like just a dream, when you're not around._

******START!******

my dreams seem to consist of loosing daniel to something horrific. i could feel myself choke in my sleep, i slowly raised my hand to my throat to sooth in.

until one part of my dream when daniel got shot. i shot up and gasped for air. the one word to escape my mouth, was daniel's name. i looked around and noticed him not in my room, nor beside me. i sighed. "buttface.. he had to leave me" i pouted, i wanted to wake up to him. but i'm sure he had to get home before it turned to late.

i glanced over at the clock on my side table. and noticed it was morning. 4:35 am actually, i sighed, "he probably left hours ago trisha.. it's nothing you should get upset over." i grumbled to myself. i swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. i had a feeling today was going to be good considering i didn't fall over.

i grabbed a mini skirt, some black and white striped thigh high socks. and some panties and a tee shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. i walked to the bathroom and changed into the clothing i picked out. i had grabbed some eyeliner and some chap stick. and smiled as i did my make up and grabbed some dress shoes. i giggled walking down the stairs, i didn't dare let my parents see this outfit.

last time they seen it i was dating jerkface james, so i couldn't let them yet know i was dating somebody again. i should slow myself down on that. i should wait until he asks me to be his girlfriend before claiming him as mine.

by the time i got outside i noticed daniel pulling into the drive way. looking back into the window of the kitchen i noticed mom wasn't anywhere close. so i rushed forward and got into daniel's car. which oddly smelt of breakfast from a fast food resturant "i got you something to eat.." he said with a smile driving forward.

i suppose he caught me digging in the bag with the food in it. he smoothly reached into the bag and pulled out a sasuage bisquit. i smiled "thanks.. but you didn't have too if you didn't want too" i said softly opening the wrapper of the bisquit.

i looked up at him and saw a smile grace his pale face. "nah.. i was hungry when i woke up. and i thought of you while in the drive through, so i thought i'd get you something also." he smiled to me. i suppose he had noticed i didn't eat very much. i smiled to him "yeah sure you did" i said jokingly. only to hear him chuckle at me.

after about fifteen minutes we pulled into the parkinglot at the school, and he got out. he walked around the car and i had the door open. but he decided to hold it open so i could get out.

once i was out i rubbed my skirt to push some wrinkles out. he smiled to me "wow. you look beautiful today" i heard him say. i smiled and we walked to the school doors. "i'll see you after school ok?" he asked. i smiled and nodded going into the school, i wasn't late in fact i was twenty minutes early.

so i walked to my locker and grabbed the books i'd need for today. i had bio, so, of course, i got to sit next to daniel. unfortunately biology had been switched to my last class. i still got to sit next to daniel. but it felt weird today.

maybe i was just excited about tonight. [i'm skipping the first classes so hah! my story MY rules!]

bio wasn't exactly interesting, we had to watch a video on animals being cut open. i had laid my head down and was breathing roughly. i had forgot about my cellphone in my bag, which started to buzz. i reached down and flipped my phone open.

it was a text message from amber. it read "so any plans for tonight?" i glanced back at her and nodded. just then another text came in. "with who?" it read, i pointed to daniel. and she flashed a smile to me. and sent another text to me "he's cute.. good luck!" it read, and i nodded and laid my head back down. just as i did the lights flashed on and my eyes seemed to have widen as i rubbed my eyes.

mr. keller raised an eye brow in question "did you not enjoy the video? or did you go to sleep?" he asked. i looked up and realized he was talking to me. "i didn't go to sleep.. my eyes are adjusting to the light" i said and he mearly nodded. the bell rang and i stood almost instantly. i grabbed my bio book and walked to the door. i was thankful to finally be out of school.

*************************************

i walked with daniel to my locker and told him i'd meet him outside. i put my books into the locker and then locked it back rushing to get out of the school.

i was happy to be with daniel this afternoon. gave me a reason to not stay home.

i got into his car and when he got in he started the car, i smiled to him. "fun right?" i asked. he nodded, and started to drive off. it was relaxing, to say the least. we got to the mall about fifteen to twenty minutes later.

daniel got out and walked around, i gladly let him open my door for me this time. once he opened it, i swung my legs out and stood up. he took my hand and we walked into the mall, hand in hand. i felt happy holding his hand. but i was also shorter than him by three or four inches, so i felt like a child holding his hand.

when we walked into the mall we walked to the food places first, we went over to the pizza palace they had in the mall, and ordered one full pepperoni pizza. we sat down at a table, and five minutes later they brought our pizza. i smiled. "it smells delicious" i said softly as daniel quickly took a slice of pizza and set it on my plate "you don't have to fe.." but before i could say anything he smiled "i know i don't have to feed you.. but you didn't get a slice.. and like my mom says.. lady's first!" he chuckled taking a slice for himself. i smiled and took a bite out of the slice he got me. we had ate most of the pizza. only two slices were left.

brandon and amber walked over. "hey.. what a coincidence, seeing you two here." she said with a smile. i had a slight feeling it wasn't a coincidence she came here. she flashed daniel a smile, and he offered the seat beside us. "join us won't you?" he said kindly to them both. they both sat down and flashed us a smile. brandon kept his eyes on me, that is, until amber poked him. "what?" he asked. amber shook her head as daniel scooted closer to me. i felt trapped between amber and daniel. brandon sat beside daniel. "when does the movie start?" i asked daniel. who glanced at me. "it starts in twenty minutes.. plenty of time to chat a bit.." he said with a smile. but his eyes held dislike for brandon.

i sighed, brandon and amber and daniel all talked, i sat there almost bored out of my mind and ready to go to the theatre. i looked at the clock on the wall. me and daniel still had 2 minutes. i nudged him and he looked at his watch "oh.. we better go! see you both at school monday" he said with a smile standing up. he helpped me up and we left for the theatre.

*************************************

we walked in and paid for the ticket, we walked up to the guy at the stand taking tickets and handed him ours, and then walked back to the movie room. he had his arm around my waist the whole walk to the room. i pushed open the door and we walked in.

i smiled to him, and just then the lights dimmed down and a movie began to play. we sat more towards the middle of the place. as the movie played on, i laid my head on his shoulder. he moved his arm and wrapped it around me. i smiled softly to myself feeling his arm around me.

we staid like that through out the whole movie. about half way through he pulled me to his lap, and laid me with my head on his shoulder. i cuddled close and we watched the last of the movie. i couldn't help but glance up at him every once and a while.

at the end of the movie, we staid just a little longer, to let the crowds of people leave. once almost everybody was gone, i stood up and let him up. he wrapped his arm around my waist again and i walked with him out of the theatre. amber and brandon stood at the exit. we stopped short of them and they waved at us and walked over. "hey.. we figured your movie was done.. we're heading back to my place for a while.. have fun you two!" she said and they walked away hand in hand.

me and daniel walked to his car slowly. tonight i wanted him to stay. i gulpped down the saliva in my throat and looked to him. "i wanted to know if you'd stay at my house tonight?" i asked. i'm amazed at myself. my voice staid even. he smiled and nodded his head. "alright..." he said softly. opening the door to my side. i got in and closed the door as he walked around the car and got in. he started the engin and we headed for my house. he held onto my hand the whole way.

once we got back to my house, my parents looked at me, and then to daniel. and then to each other. i took a deep breath in "mom.. dad.. this is daniel... daniel.. my mom and dad" i said and quickly pulled him to the stairs and up them to the hall way up stairs. he smiled at me. "nice to meet your parents" he said softly. i smiled. "yeah.." i muttered, we stood face to face. i felt him place his hands on either side of my neck. lifting my head up some, he brushed his lips against my own. my hands rested on his wrists and i could feel myself push it into a kiss. his eyes were closed, as were mine.

we stood there a moment or two before i heard somebody clear their throat to gain our attention. i broke the kiss and looked over to see my sister. "hi..." i said softly. licking my lips excessively. tasting daniel's lips on mine. my sister smirked. "and who is this?" she said getting closer to us.

i smiled "this is daniel..." i said not mentioning the boyfriend part. i was still unsure of if he wanted to be my boyfriend or not. then i heard it "i'm her boyfriend..." he said with a smile. i saw my sister's face light up "well i'm glad you found somebody good" she said hugging me. she pulled back and gave us both a wink and a wave as she rushed down the stairs. my eyes followed her, until i noticed daniel had moved. i turned my head, and he was laying back on my bed. i smiled walking over, i stood beside him. "lay down with me..." he said softly. i laid down next to him and cuddled close to him.

"do you mean it?" i said randomly after a few moments of silence. he looked to me "do i mean what?" he asked i looked up to see a confused look on his face. "about being my boyfriend?" i asked. he smiled "well.. i wanted to ask you while we was at pizza palace.. but then amber and brandon _had _to walk over." he said laying his head back and closing his eyes. i smiled "the answer is yes then" i giggled and cuddled close to him. i've known this guy three days. and already i was falling for him.


	7. Jealousy

_hold my hand, don't let go. and take me to never never land, so we can live together, forever._

*****START!!!*****

it seemed like the night had passed by so slowly. like i had been asleep forever. i had fallen asleep to the sound of his heart beating in my ear. i slept most of the night with my head on his chest. i had shifted my body and laid my head against his forearm, his forearm wrapped around my front and he held onto my side. which made it very comfortable to lay the way i was.

it seemed like i had slept forever. because by the time i woke up i noticed daniel wasn't with me. i swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room, and nothing was in here. no daniel. no light. i stood up and heared laughter coming from down stairs. i even heard daniel's voice. i hadn't changed into my pjs. i had slept fully clothed. before i went down i checked my face, in the bathroom. washing off the makeup. then i walked out of the room, and down the stairs. i noticed daniel and my parents watching comady centeral. which i doubt my mom was paying much attention to the tv. mostly because my dad and daniel were the only two laughing.

i had decided to sneak out the backdoor. and walk around out side. i knew it had rained last night, i could hear it pounding against the roof. i loved walking around after it rained. my house wasn't as sacluded as i wished, but i lived like right next to a naughbour hood that i was allowed to walk through. i forgot to mention i had changed cloths into a pare of shorts and a good tee shirt. i'm now walking around in the naughbour hood. one of the boys who lives behind me. his name is andrew, he doesn't go to my school. but he use to be a friend of mine. walked to me and we chatted a little.

i was amazed he'd even talk to me. he normally ignores me. but it mattered not. we stood there talking before i noticed daniel coming up to get me. "andrew.. the guy that's coming is daniel..." i said softly. andrew looked at him. as did i. daniel looked a little angered i was talking to a guy. it's not like i was flirting with andrew.. andrew looked a little nervous of daniel. i smirked "daniel.. this is andrew.. he's .. um.. a friend.." i said unsure of really what andrew was to me. we hadn't really talked in 12 years. it didn't make a difference to me. he always watched me when i walked, i knew he did. but i always ignored him and just walked.

daniel stopped and pulled me close. "nice to meet you..." he said with a forced smile. i elbowed him gently. "daniel.. you could be a little nicer to andrew..." i muttered. andrew's dad saved the tension by walking over and placing a hand on his son's shoulder "your mom says you need to clean your room.." he said softly. andrew nodded "maybe another time trisha" he said and walked with his dad into the house. i walked with daniel down the hill and to my house.

*********************************

once we got down to my house. we walked over to the wooden swing and sat down. i laid my head on his shoulder. "why are you so protective of me around other guys? i noticed it with brandon.. and andrew.. i wouldn't leave you daniel.. you're the best thing to happen to me since.... well since i was born!" i said softly. he didn't respond. he staid quiet for a moment or two. i looked up at him, only to see him looking at the moon that lit in the sky. i had been walking for nearly three hours. just relaxing my mind some.

daniel finally spoke after what felt like an eturnity of silence. "i am your boyfriend... right? does that not mean i can't feel jealous if you talk to other guys?" it wasn't exactly what i wanted to hear. but i understood where he came from on that.. i always got jealous over if a girl even talked to my stupid ex.

i mearly nodded my head. listening to him, i couldn't exactly yell at him for anything. i knew exactly what he meant by being jealous. "you're mine.. i don't think i want to share you with anybody else... in only three simple days.. i've fallen head over heels for _you_..." he trailed off his sentence drawing in a deep breath of air. i nodded my head. "i feel the same way..." i said amazed i didn't keep my mouth shut on that. i blushed. but i saw a smile appear on his face.

------------------------

_**I'm sorry this chapter is very short.**_

_**i hope you have enjoyed it. i promise the next one shall be longer.**_

_**no.. i didn't run out of ideas! i'm just being bugged to death! by somebody who shall remain nameless!**_

_**^_^ reveiw please!**_

_**sionara!**_


	8. How could he!

_and he asked her: If i were to die tomorrow... would you promise to stay strong and live on just for me. keep my memory alive in this world.. she mearly nodded and cried her eyes out._

*****START!!!*****

if i didn't say any better, he was happy that i told him how i felt. i was falling for him faster than an angel could fall from heaven. but i had to wonder, was he meaning what he's said? maybe he was, i mean, even i could hear the sencerity in his voice.

i sat there, watching him. he didnt really speak anymore. only then did i notice he was pushing the swing some with his foot. it was gentle. and the breeze it caught felt good against my face. but no matter what, i couldn't keep my eyes away from him. but i could feel my heart beating slightly faster.

i took a deep breath in, and yet again, i could feel his eyes on my chest. it was odd. i had to wonder if he wanted something... something personal. like sex......

i froze at that thought. "_ok.. you're being paranoid trisha.. he doesn't want sex.. otherwise he could have already asked for it... like a normal guy... like that asshole of a..."_ i had paused mid thought on that. i didn't want to remember him. he smiled yet again. as if reading my mind. "you know... if you think for a moment i want sex... i can't lie.. i do.. but i wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want too do... and i certainly wouldn't force you into sex.. i don't expect you to do anything for me if you don't wish..." he said, my eyes widened. atleast he admitted he wanted it. but i was also thankful he wouldn't try to force me.

who knows, maybe one day we could... but right now no. i couldn't bring myself to do anything with anybody after that time james tried to make me his.

daniel stood up and turned to look at me. "are you coming back in, or are you going to sit out here alone?" he smiled, a very gorgious crooked smile. i stood up and followed him in. hand in hand we walked up to my room. saturday was one of my favorite days of the week.

once we got up stairs, daniel sat on my bed. and pulled me into his lap. i only giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. his arms wrapped around my waist, he kissed my lips gently. when he pulled back he whispered into my ear. "i love you..." i froze. but after a minute or two. and his face nuzzled to my neck. "don't you love me?" he asked softly and kindly. i pulled him up to face me, and i kissed his lips gently. "i love you also... don't worry if i don't say it ok? i do.. i really do.." i said, i wasn't lying at all. it was all truth. i had fallen for this man, and i loved him very much.

but a fear of saying it. lead me to think about _him_ again. i couldn't bare it. daniel nodded and gave me a kiss.

****************************

it seemed like the weekend passed far too quickly. daniel had staid all weekend. which made me happy. i got to sleep next to him, i even got a ride from him to school on monday.

monday was hard for me. i didn't have spanish or bio. so i didn't get to see daniel until the end of the day. but let me explain the day without speeding by it so quickly.

first class i had was history, and then i had drama, then lunch, and then gym. so i wasn't going to see daniel. _at all_! which kind of sucked if you ask me. history we had to watch a very boring movie. i had laid my head on the desk and passed out. i normally don't fall asleep when watching history videos. but i was pretty sure i wasn't the only one to fall asleep.

when the lights turned on, amber nudged me. i looked up at her. "class is over sleepy head." i sighed and stood up. grabbing my history book. i walked to my locker and stuffed it into the locker. walking with my partener and amber to drama class. amber yet again pared up with brandon. but i _had_ to pare up with this guy.

he stood about 5'7 and had blond hair. he had piercing blue eyes, and i swear if i didn't say any better. i was going to melt. luckily i didn't. but that's besides the point isn't it? his voice was deep. sort of like brandon's. today we did the mirror act. greg, that's his name, was the mirror. he mimiced everything i did, very well, i might add.

i knew he had a girlfriend though. so it didn't matter to me. until the teacher said to switch. and i became the mirror. which wasn't a good thing. because greg kissed me on the lips. i froze in one spot. until, of course, brandon came over and pushed greg away. "she's taken you dirt bag!" i had fallen backwards into amber's arms. she laid me carefullly on the ground. greg laughed. "why does it matter! i don't see a ring on her hand you freak!" i heard him say. brandon growled and punched greg in the face.

yes all the while my eyes open i saw them fight. amber held onto me and kept me from breaking them both up. finally the teacher walked over and broke them up. "very good job showing emotion.. but since you both were fighting.. detention today.. after school!" she said. i sighed and whispered to amber. "tell brandon i'm sorry..." i got up and ran from the drama room. just as i opened the door the bell rang, so i was home free. i went straight to lunch. where i saw daniel sitting at my table. he was picking at some pizza. i sat down beside him, only then did i realize i had left my bag in drama.

"have fun in class?" i heard him say while i was looking around myself. i nodded. "i like bio and spanish better..." i said i didn't exactly say why i liked it. it should have been very obvious, especially to daniel, why i liked those two classes. but i got the simple answer of 'huh?'. "i like those two classes because i get to sit next to you.." i said and kissed his cheek. he smiled "i'm glad i make bio and spanish so amusing." he said with a sarcastic tone. i gave a pout and poked his arm. "not amusing.. just better!" i corrected him with a smile. i laid my head on his shoulder and sighed hearing my stomach growling at me. i'm sure daniel could hear it too.

he slid his tray to me. "eat..." he whispered and kissed my head. i sighed and picked the pizza up and began to eat. he ate the cookie on the tray, when i was finished with the pizza. he kept putting bites of the cookie to my lips. once i bit his finger. which i swear was by accident. then a cupple of other guys came up. two football players. they both sat down. "this is my table! what are you two doing over here?" i reconised one to be brad, and the other to be josh.

josh stood about 5'8 and had brown hair. his eyes a hazel color. he weighed more than another kid in the school. and brad stood about 5'9 and had sandy blonde hair. with bright blue eyes.

they both smiled to me. "actually.. that guy over there wants to speak to you.. a certian ex boyfriend of yours." brad said pointing to james. i shook my head. "i'll be _dead_ before i talk to that asshole!" i said harshly and loudly. loud enough james could hear, i saw a frown to his face. and i laughed. "he's a pathetic jerk! he left me for a school cheerleader of a rival school!" i said louder. standing up. i stormed from the lunch room.

amber was standing at my locker, and thank god, she had my bag. i snatched it away and left the school early. we never got graded in gym really. credits were all we needed, and those i could make up within a matter of one day. i sat out side and called my older sister. asking her to come pick me up. which she did. i was thankful when she got there, i hopped into her car and left.

**********

[auther's pov]

daniel had sat in his last class, which had been science. when the bell had finally rang he stood up grabbing his bag and left for his locker. he put in his code in for the lock and opened his locker. after putting the books he didnt' need back into his locker, he closed it and locked it. leaving the front door, he rushed out side to his car. opening the driver's side door. but before he could get in. brad and josh had came up behind him "come on pretty boy!" they put daniel's bag into his car and shut the door. dragging him off.

"let go of me you assholes!" he growled. struggling against their grip. they were bigger and much stronger. they threw daniel down onto the ground in the middle of the football field. where of which james came out and sat on his back. "look pretty boy.. trisha was mine first. and i will have her back... there is nothing you can do about that.." james said, but before daniel could say anything. he stood and two of the other foot ball players came over and kicked and punched daniel hard in the face and ribs.

***********************

by the time they finished, daniel laid on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth. he groaned in pain. the rain pouring down on him. trisha had come back to the school, she didn't see daniel drive to her house as she had remembered he promised. she looked in the parking lot. his car was still there. she panicked. she listened closely and could hear groans of pain. daniel had parked fairly close to the football field. she rushed over and let her eyes gaze over the field. she seen daniel laying there. she climbed the fence and ran over to him. "oh god! what happen daniel." she said as tears filled her eyes. she pulled out a napkin from her pocket and wipped the blood from his mouth.

daniel glared at her. "tell me what you... said in the cafe.. was true.. that..." trisha covered his mouth. and whispered with tears in her eyes "james did this didn't he? that fucker! i'm not returning to him daniel.. i fucking hate him!" she cried she moved her hand as her tears began to fall more down her face. she stood up and helpped daniel up. she put his arm around her neck and helpped him to his car. she had put him in the passenger's seat. walking around, she got in to the driver's side and put his key into the keyhole. and started the car. turning the heat on. she drove to her house. she planned on checking his body. and tending to it best she could. then she'd take him to the hospital for a better check.

she drove home carefully, especially since it was still raining like crazy. once she got home she turned the car off. and got out. walking around she helpped daniel out.

**************

[Trisha's pov]

i walked daniel inside the house. walked him straight to the bathroom down stairs and sat him on the chair. i pulled his shirt up and over his head. which nearly made me freeze to my spot. he had a partly well toned body. i blushed. "what?" i heard him ask. i shook my head and nealed down between his legs. and i gently touched the bruse that was forming on his side.

i teared up almost when he groaned from pain. i jerked my hand back and looked at him. "does it hurt?" i asked softly. he nodded "it hurts like hell..." he said. i stood up and looked at him. "would you be ok to wait until tomorrow to go to the doctors?" i asked. my hand now resting on the side of his face, a worried look on my own. he nodded his head and stood up. "as long as i don't strain myself." he said with a laugh. i shook my head. "men.. always acting tough.. even in pain." i said walking him to my room. i sat him on my bed and laid beside him. it was late and i already ate dinner. i didn't think by the bruse on his stomach, if he'd be able to eat or not.

so i decided not to push it.

*****************************

i had woken up. facing daniel. he had tears on his face. they, of course, were dried up. i sat up "daniel.. are you ok? do we need to go to the doctors now?" i asked. panic in my voice. he nodded. i hopped off the bed and helpped him up. we walked down the stairs. i didn't care that we had school. i had to get him to a doctors. i couldn't let the love of my life hurt.

once i got him down the stairs and outside to his car, i started the car and drove to the hospital. mostly because i knew the clinic wasn't open yet. his eye was black, not swollen, but black.

once we got to the hospital i rushed out and helpped him out of the car. i heard him finally grumble at me that he could get out by himself. i growled. "daniel! let me help you please!" i demanded more than asked, but he deserved it. i put his arm around my neck and helpped him limp into the hospital waiting room. one of the nurses took him back into a room and checked his pulse and such. i staid by his side no matter what the stupid nurses asked of me. they finally told him to go to the hospital clinic. which was just behind another door. i helpped him go back. and i sat him down and checked him in. signing his name on a peace of paper.

after that was done, i sat beside him and waited for a nurse to come back and call for him. which wasn't very long. i heard a groan of pain pass his lips, when he stood. we walked back and sat in the office. i noticed daniel holding his side some. it wasn't very long before the doctor came in to check on him. even the stupid doctor tried to get me out of the room. mostly because he wanted to strip daniel down to his boxers to check anything else that could be wrong. that was hurt in the fight.

daniel had mostly let me do the talking. which i couldn't help mumble through most of it.

but as soon as the doctor pushed the tips of his finger's to daniel's side. daniel let out a loud scream of pain. i jumpped up imadiantly and grabbed the doctor's wrist. "don't hurt him!" i growled in a threattening tone. he nodded. "i'll have one of the nurses take him back to get an x-ray done on his side. and then i'll see.." he said walking out and rubbing his wrist. i guess i didn't realize how tight or hard i was pressing into a blood vein on his wrist.


	9. It's the doctor's orders slight lemon

_No matter how much you fall. I'll always be there to pick you right back up!_

*****START!!!*****

we had been at the hospital for what seemed like an hour, and finally the doctor came back in, with daniel's x-rays, and told us his insides were fine, it was minimal brusing was all, no broken ribs. i was thankful james didn't hurt him to bad. i stood up and the doctor said again. "although, it'll be brused for a few weeks.. i would suggest you rest as much as possible and don't strain yourself." he said with a smile. daniel nodded and i bit my lip.

daniel stood and then we both left the hospital's clinic.

i was thankful to get out of there, i could smell all the sick people. it made me sick. we got out to the car and daniel walked over to the drivers side. "what do you think you're doing! get you ass on the other side!" i said, i wouldn't let him drive home with as much pain was in him. he rolled his eyes. "it's my car. and it doesn't strain me to drive..." he said, i growled at him. "get in the passenger's seat now!" i demanded more than told.

he gave me a glare and walked around and got into the passenger's seat with a pout. it took everything i had to not laugh at him right there. i got in the drivers seat, and started the car. "before you go anywhere.. would you mind maybe getting me some food.. i didn't eat last night..." he said to me. i nodded my head.

i pulled out of the parking lot and drove us over to taco bell, at daniel's request, of course. i looked at the menu and didn't really see anything i wanted. but i ordered daniel's food and drove around. the lady sounded very nice. i handed her the money and then she handed me my change. which i handed back to daniel, since it was his money. "why didn't you order anything?" he asked me. i turned to look at him. "because... nothing appeals to me on the menu here anymore.. i've not ate here in nearly two years." i said to him as the lady handed me the drink and then the food. i put the drink in the cup holder and handed daniel, his food.

i glanced at him a cupple of times watching him scarf down the food like he hadn't ate in years. i raised an eye brow up. "you're gonna make yourself sick..." i said, he shrugged and continued to eat. i rolled my eyes and drove up to the grocery store. "i hope you don't mind.. my mom had wanted me to get some things after school.. you can stay out here and eat and rest if you want.." i said, he had half a bite of food to his mouth then pulled it down. "i'll go in with you... just gimme a minute" he said and ate the last of his food down.

i sat there wondering "_how in the world guys could eat the way they do._" i shook my head. "ok.. we can go in now!" daniel said opening the door, i got out and stuffed his keys into my front pocket. i dug the money from my back pocket and moved it to my front pocket opposite to his keys.

i pulled another peace of paper out of my back pocket that was a list of things to get.

we walked into the store, and i went for the things i needed. but i kept getting weird glances from everybody around me. this place was small. and i always came here for things i need. or things my mom has sent me for. so maybe everybody thought it looked odd that i was with a guy. who, might i say, was limping a little. "why is everybody staring at me?" i heard daniel whisper to me. i shrugged. "probably because you're with me?" i asked, he gave me a confused look as i compared a few prices for some grapes. i ended up taking the purple ones.

before i could put them into the baskit, daniel snatched them and ate two grapes off it. then put it back. i shook my head "was taco bell not enough for you?" i asked, i heard him chuckle. and he shook his head. "nope..." but his tone was sarcastic, i shook my head and went for the bread, milk, eggs, and ground beef, amongst other things, my mother had asked me to get. daniel followed me until the condom wall thing got his attention. "wow.. this place sells condoms?" he asked looking through them. i raised an eye brow at him. "why are you wanting to get some?" i asked softly. he looked at me for a minute then grabbed a box of condoms. i blushed in slight embarrasment. "_people are gonna think we're having sex.. great!_" i hissed in my mind.

daniel smiled and nudged me. "how about these?" a pleasure pack. was he crazy? i put my hand over my eyes and shook my head no. he put them back and grabbed some that glowed in the dark. my eyes widened and i finally said. "no condoms!" and i walked off. daniel caught up to me rather easy. "why not? it's better to have something that'll protect us when we eventually do... than to have you get pregnant right?" he asked i stopped at the milk section and grabbed a gallon, handing it to him. he amazingly gladly carried it for me. "well.. yeah.. but if you have to buy condoms.. do it without me here with you... or at the very least go somewhere like a drug store." i said, embarrasment lining my voice.

he chuckled again "ok.. i'll go somewhere alone and get some..." he said and snuck off. i watched him return to the rack and walk to the cash register. i sighed. "men.. never normal" i said softly and walked to the cash register with the last item. i looked around and saw he paid for the milk. i sighed and walked up behind him. "add these items please courtney?" i asked the girl. she added the items i had gotten and shook her head. daniel snatched the pleasure pack condoms and sat down examing the box. i paid for the rest and grabbed the bags "come on goofy" i said rolling my eyes. i waved bye to courtney and left with a very condom distracted, daniel.

**********************************

we pulled up to my house. my parents weren't home yet. thank god. i thought as i got out, i grabbed some things then snatched the box of condoms from daniel and went in side. he followed me in and helpped me put things up. i had to of course keep the condoms so he wouldn't stop and stand there reading the box. i ran up the stairs and locked the box in a jewelry case. i came back down and he was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. it was my duty tonight to do dishes, but i also had to cook.

it was lunch time. and i fixed myself a sandwich after everything was put away. i sat in the living room. daniel sat in there with me reading the condom box, which i reluncticly gave back to him. i watched tv for a while until three o clock came up and the phone rang. i stood up and walked over. "hello?" i said. on the other end was the princible. "yes sir... i'll come over and get my homework.. along with daniel's..." i said. he had asked something and i nodded. "yes sir.." i said and hung up the phone. "daniel...... stay! and don't open that box!" i said, he looked up innocently. i snatched the box and took it with me.

i walked out the door leaving him alone, i walked down the steps and hopped into his car. it was the only one avalible to me. i got in and drove to the school.

********************************

i returned back to the house maybe an hour later. the door was open. i rushed up the steps and opened the door. daniel was sitting in the floor and my mother sat on the couch. my dad in his recliner. i shook my head and took the books up the stairs into my room. all of them were watching tv.

i came back down and my dad hollered to me. "what's for dinner?" i poked my head in the living room. "that's a secret!" i said. i planned on fixing stur fry. it was easy to fix. and quick. i grabbed the ingredience and put it in a oiled pan. i stood there eating on some carrots i had gotten at the store just for me. daniel came in and wrapped his arms around me. "smells good..." he whispered smiling at it. i whispered. "ever had stur fry?" i asked. he shook his head. i pointed to the fridge "get me the ground beef please?" i asked politly he nodded and got it out of the fridge.

once he handed it to me, i grabbed a hand full and broke it up into the pan with the peas, corn, carrots, green and red pepper.

i smiled "you'll like this one." i said softly sturring it all up.. almost fifteen minutes later it was done. daniel set the dishes on the table, and i placed the food on the dishes. my parents came in and smiled. "very good!" they said to me at the same time. they sat down. and i took my place. daniel, of course, sat down next to me.

****************************

i had gotten up from dinner and left the room. walking up the stairs i walked to my room and grabbed a few necessity. and went straight for the bathroom. i turned the shower on, stripped of clothing and washed off. but i didn't hear when daniel snuck in on me.

i hadn't noticed him stripping either. but i did notice him when i felt him touch me. i opened one eye to look at him. "wha... what are you doing in here?" i asked. he smiled and kissed my lips. i swear i could have melted right there. his kiss felt full of passion. and lust.

i gave a soft whimper. his hand glided over my breast. and i grabbed him. "no.. i can't.." i whispered breaking our kiss. he smirked and grabbed my body wash and lathered his hands. he gave it a sniff. "wow.. this smells delicious." i heard him say, i knew why he was lathering his hands up. anything to touch me. i rolled my eyes and let him. just this once wouldn't hurt... right?

he moved his hands over my shoulders washing off my arms. i felt like a child, having her mother or father clean them the proper way. which i knew how to wash myself. i felt his fingers intangle in mine and wash my hands. on his way moving his hands back up however he moved his hands over my sides, and then over my breast. i gave a moan of pleasure as he moved his hands over them. then he moved them down with a smile, moving his hands over my thighs, i gave another soft moan.

he touched me, he actually _touched_ my womanhood. he moved the soap over my pussy and moved his finger in, i arched my back up feeling him touch my clit.

i hadn't expected to feel like wanting him this badly. he then moved his hand down over my legs, i watched his hand wishing he'd put them back where he had them before. when he came up he washed my butt. and then my back i turned around and he was already working on cleaning himself.

he looked at me with a smile. "don't look! rence yourself off!" he said, i pouted but i seemed frozen to the spot in which i was. i watched his hands glide over his chest and stomach, moving down further to wash his... oh god! i turned around at that instant and washed my body of the soap.

our shower didn't have a tub. the whole bathroom was basicly a shower. one of which the shower heads above and around sprayed. and all the water drained into the floor. i breathed calmly. letting the water rence over me. then i heard him open the glass door and get out into the open. i poked my head out and saw it. i gulpped at how big it actually looked. besides that it was the first time i'd ever seen it in person. before he turned around i squeeked and got back into the warm water.

hey! he had seen me nude. it's only fair i got to see him. which with guys there isn't much to see. i sat down in the water that had rose in the bottom of the shower. i sat there a minute with my head against the shower wall. the water pouring down on me from all directions. i sat there until daniel, fully dressed for bed, came in and pushed the out side button to turn the water off. "you going to come out? or not?" he whispered pulling me up. he wrapped the largest towel we have around my body. and walked me to my room.

***************************

once in my room, daniel put me on the bed and walked over to grab me some panties, which i think he froze looking at them. i cleared my throat and he grabbed a pare of light green panties. walking over he pulls me into a standing poision and put them on me. i smacked him and pushed him onto my bed, dropping the towel to the floor i covered my breast and grabbed an overly large t shirt i had hanging in the closet. i peeked back to see him watching the tv in my room. i slipped my shirt over my head and turned around. it was bigger than me. came down to my knees. i grabbed my hair dryer and dried my hair while i watched the tv. daniel had put it on adult swim. family guy was on.

one i noted it dry enough to sleep. i climed into the bed. and snuggled under the covers. daniel was wearing some pj bottoms i guessed my dad gave to him for the night. he didn't have a shirt on, and i could see the bruse on his side was worse than before. i sighed and laid on my stomach looking away.

it had passed nearly an hour and daniel finally turned my tv off and got under the blankets. i knew because i could feel cold air rush against my legs. he pulled me into his arms and nuzzled to my neck. "i love you.." i heard him whisper into my ear. i was half asleep. "i love you too.." i said, and i had fallen asleep.

----------------------------------------------

_**sorry.. dirtiness.. lol! and a little graphic. but that's why this story is set to T for Teens. duh!**_

_**well. i hoped you enjoyed it so far. There is plenty more to come! reveiw please?**_

_**sionara! ^_^**_


	10. Thank you, god!

_**Warning:**__ this chapter gets a little long.. reveiw if you like it! please?_

*****START!!!*****

i felt like i'd never wake up. it had passed 12 hours that i'd been asleep. but what woke me up was dreaming of james beating daniel up. and me chained back and forced to watch. no matter how much i screamed at him to stop hurting him. i couldn't be heard.

daniel i suppose heard me gasping for air in my dream. being choked by tears. which fell reguardless if i choked or not. daniel turned me over and hugged me close. "it's ok trisha! i'm right here i promise" i heard him whisper into my ear, which woke me up. i clung to him and cried into his shirt. he was already dressed for school. which luckily didn't start for another three hour.

i clung to him as tight as i could. when i finally stopped crying. "do you want to tell me why you was crying?" he whispered into my ear. i sighed and didn't let go of him. "i.. i had a dream james was beating you up.. and i was chained down and i couldn't get him to stop no matter how much i yelled and screamed.. my voice was a faint whisper.." i teared up just from thinking about it. daniel held me tighter. "it's ok.. i'm right here.. and that baboon isn't going to hurt you or me ever again!" even though it calmed me some it didn't stop me from wanting to cry as badly as i was dying to cry.

"come on.. we got school in two hours.." he said softly into my ear helping me up out of the bed. once i was standing he kissed me. reguardless of my morning breath. he still kissed me. i pulled back and whispered. "could i go brush my teeth before you kiss me again?" i smiled he nodded and i rushed to the bathroom. daniel had followed me with some clothing i could change into. i smiled to him and sat them on the closed toilet. and ushered him out of the bathroom so i could dress without him watching me.

once i had brushed my teeth and got dressed i stepped out of the bathroom and peeked down the stairs. "come on! i got your bag..." i heard daniel call. we had an hour till school. was he planning to take me and get breakfast? maybe. but i wasn't hungry.

i rushed down the stairs and almost slipped. but i caught myself on the railing. thank god my parents had this put up. we had taken it down for almost a year. but my parents said it wasn't safe after my sister had fallen down the steps and broke her leg. once i pulled myself back up i walked down the last few steps and walked with daniel to his car. no matter how much we argued that he wasn't going to drive.

i gave up and handed him his keys. getting a smug little smile of triomphant from him and i sighed and got into the passenger seat. he got in on the driver's side and started up the car and drove off. he took the hour long way to get to school. just so we'd be on time.

as i sat there i looked almost bored, i had actually given a yawn. we got to school 15 minutes before the bell was suppose to ring. i got out and walked to the front door of the school. daniel trailing behind me. "so.. do you have bio and spanish today?" he asked with a smile. i shook my head no. "today we all have to go to the auditorium remember?" i asked him. his eyes widen "oh yeah! i forgot.. wanna walk with me?" he asked with a smile.

i nodded my head and followed him into the school.

********************************

we walked to the auditorium. hand in hand. i had put my ipod head phones into my ears and we sat in the back. well.. close to the middle. alot of students showed up. alot just ignored the whole thing and went to sit in class. the princible came out and called attention. daniel had nudged me and took my ipod away from me. i gave him a pout but i listened to the princible anyways.

once he got attention. "it has come to my attention that some students at this school can't seem to get along very well... i have had some reports of kids getting bullied. but that isn't what i've called you call hear for today. next week is the school talent show. i know alot of you students have talents. and i would be very happy to those of you who sign up to be in next weeks talent show. weither it be poems. songs. or anything else.. please do join.. this will also count as credits to pass this year." that's where my interest perked.

i had always been really talented. in singing and so forth. but i decided to write a poem. maybe one that would catch my stupid exs attention. considering he was here sitting in the front row. "that will be all.. continue to your normal classes!" he finally said after a long boring speach about how it's good to have a talent and so forth.

i had gotten up and walked out where i heard james mutter to his friends "watch this..." i heard him whisper. he ran forward and pushed daniel down. "maybe you should watch where you're going... freak!" i growled. but i didn't go after him. this time i helped daniel up.

i heard daniel give a low growl "bastard... is he honestly pissed because i have you and he doesn't or is he doing this to toy with us?" he asked. i raised an eye brow and shrugged "i duno.. james is an ass.. he always is" i sighed. i wasn't defending my ex. far from it. i was agreeing with daniel. well... partly!

***********************************

once i helpped him up we left for biology which thankfully was on my list today. and thankfully the teacher put in a movie.

i had laid my head down and possibly fallen asleep. i felt like an hour took forever. i didn't go to sleep instead i just laid with my head on the desk. i sighed but then i felt daniel nudge my arm. "what's wrong?" i heard him whisper. i shook my head best i could.

*********

today passed by rather quickly. two guys had drove by daniel's car. not football players, thank god. they stared at me for some reason as i got into his car.

james came over though. he opened the door and pulled me out. "come on babe.. why be with a zero, when you can be with a hero!" i growled kicking him. and i pushed him back enough where i could get into the car. daniel started the car and locked the doors. he pulled away and drove. but not back to my house. amazingly, he drove to his house. it was a two story house. i was amazed.

i got out of the car, when he parked it, of course. his mother came out and gave daniel a hug. "i... i'm sorry.." i muttered. she turned to me and smiled. "i'm just glad you took care of him.. i was so worried! he's my only child..." she said with a greatful smile to me. she pulled me into a hug. i almost suffocated on the purfume she had on. but i behaved and minded to my mannors.

when she pulled back she took both mine and daniel's hands and pulled us into the house. the house wasn't even lit properly. only candles around. i looked a little scared. his mother finally let us stand in the living room as she rushed off into the other room. muttering something along the lines of. "_oh god.. he's home.. this place has been so dark since his father left for the trucking company_" i swear me and daniel glanced at each other five times before his mother came back into the room. and pushed us both down onto the couch and opened the curtains and blinds.

amazingly daniel lived an hour from the school. maybe it was because i lived closer that he staid with me for a while. either way i didn't know. i didn't care, i had him to myself until today. his mom finally quit running around and sat down in a chair.

i've never seen somebody sit with as much grace as she did. the fire place was lit. even though it wasn't cold out side. "mom.. is everything ok?" daniel asked after an hour or two of silence. "everything is fine.. the hospital called and said you had went to the clinic.. it almost gave me a heart attack! i thought something might be wrong with you!" she said, panic lining her voice. then she continued. "but they said you had a girl with you. one fitting your... friend's discription.. i figured if you had a friend with you.. you was ok.. but that didn't stop me worring about you." she said. i swear i don't think she actually paused through anything.

i glanced at daniel, i had actually kept my mouth shut. "mom.. she isn't a friend.. she's my girlfriend.. and yes i'm ok!" he said his mom nodded her head. i had my fist clenched up on my knees. my spine as straight as an arrow. and my arms straight also.

the room felt colder to me. i wasn't quite sure why it felt so cold to me. but it did. i had goose bumps crawling and surfacing on my flesh. and cold chills shooting up and down my spine. but daniel looked calm. relaxed. not cold at all. i don't think i breathed very much sitting there. my head was hung.

his mother finally spoke. and i felt like the room was an icebox. "i was told you was beaten up. i panicked. the first thoughts running through my mind were. 'is my little boy ok?' and 'oh god.. please let him be ok'" she said not looking at daniel. i could feel her eyes boring holes into me i swear "mom.. i swear! i'm old enough to take care of myself.. you know that." daniel said. i felt more guilty than i had in a very long time.

it may have been her tearing me into tiny peaces in her mind. or it could have just been from where james had beaten up daniel just because of me. either way i didn't know. it was probably both reasons. either way i felt the room grow smaller to me. "may i be excused?" i said finally after few minutes. i couldn't handle being in the room anymore. i felt like i was gonna fall into the floor and have a panic attack if i didn't get out.

then i chanced a glance and looked up to see his mother removed her eyes from me. she nodded "yeah.. you may lea..." before she could get the words out of her mouth daniel snapped at her. "don't you dare tell her to leave!" he stood up and reached his hand down to me. i gladly took it. then i felt the warmth fill my body. and i wasn't as crowded as i had felt before. "i'll take her home.. but i'm staying with her the rest of the week!" he snapped again.

and yet again. i felt guilty, like i was taking her son away from her. he put his hand on my back as if guiding me out of the house. "daniel joe wade dodson! you don't go any..." and yet again. before she could finish... before i heard her finish, he had shut the door and we walked to the car.

i had to have daniel's help getting in. i felt like the place was spinning faster than it should. my emotions getting the better of me? or was it i just felt trapped? again i didn't know. i really didn't wish to know either.

***************************************

the drive back to my house went fairly well. i had calmed down alot on the way back home. after half an hour of silence. "are you ok? you started looking pale back there" he said not looking at me. i knew he had to pay attention to the rode. i nodded my head, reguardless if he could see it or not. "y..yeah i'm fine" i lied. that made me sound like an awful liar. my voice got caught in my throat trying to talk.

he pulled up to my house and pulled into the driveway. he parked away from my parent's spots and helpped me into the house.

he walked me all the way to the stairs. and i suppose after my stupid stunt this morning. he wasn't about to let me walk up them. he brushed his arm under my legs carring me bridal style up the stairs and into my room. "put me down this instant! i can walk ya know!" i said fussing. he shrugged and dropped me onto my bed. i sighed. "why didn't you just drop me onto the floor!" i fussed.

i heard him chuckle and walk over to the window glancing out of it. "because.. the floor would have hurt that perfect ass of yours.. it's bad enough i got a bruse.. but i don't want you having one too!" he said with a smile. i'm amazed seeing the bruse in the shower yesterday didn't effect me as bad as it had later in the night.

i swung my legs over my bed. "my parents work late on tuesday nights. so i have the house to.. i mean we have the house to ourselfs until ten o-clock" i said softly to him. he turned to glance at me with a smirk. "what?" i asked raising an eye brow. he walked over and sat on the bed he laid back. "wanna try the pleasure pack? i'm sure we'll find one we like..." he laughed. i think i almost felt a dark cloud wash over me. i sighed. "is that all guys want? sex?" i sighed again after i said that. daniel looked at me and laughed a little louder.

"i don't want sex my love... i was just kidding.." he said chuckling. i shook my head and walked to the bathroom. he amazingly didn't follow me. i pushed the button that turned the water on and set it to the right tempature. i stripped my cloths off and opened the sliding glass door.

i sat down near the wall, letting the water wash over me. i heard a knock at the door. "what?" i hollered. daniel opened the door and walked in, i could see his form through the non-fogged up part of the glass door. "you ok?" he said looking at my nude form sitting on the floor. i nodded. i had shifted my form some and his eyes actually widened. "what?" i asked again.

he shook his head. "can i get in with you?" i heard him ask. "_why not? you already touched me anyways!_" i thought. but i didn't tell him that part. i nodded my head. i saw him strip off some. through the fogged up part of the glass i could see the purple bruse on his side. he opened the glass door and walked over and sat next to me.

his penis laid limp between his legs. that urge to touch him ran through my blood veins again. i shifted my body weight and hugged my knees close to my chest. just so he couldn't see how excited i had gotten.

i shook my head and looked at the water rising on the ground. my rag laying over the drain. i had purposely covered the drain. i wanted the water to rise up enough it'd be like a shallow pool. an inch deep. i sighed. "_not enough to drown out my stupid ex!_" i growled in my mind.

daniel stood up. and grabbed my shampoo and put it in his hair. sniffing it. "wow.. this smells really good." he said with a smile to me. he had his back to me. as far as i could tell. i sat there. i just wanted to wash my worries away instead of actually showering.

daniel glanced at me from the corner of his eye.. how do you know? you may ask. but trust me, i can feel when somebody is looking at me. "stand up and i'll wa..." but before i let him finish "no..." slipped past my lips in a faint whisper. he washed the shampoo from his hair and sat down next to me. "what's wrong?" he asked me. true worry lining his voice. i looked at him and took a deep breath in. "james wasn't the one to beat you up was he?" i asked. it came out before i had a chance to swallow it down my throat.

i saw him raise an eye brow to me. "don't dwell on that ok? it doesn't matter. i have you.. and he doesn't.. he'll just have to get over it!" daniel said pulling me into his arms. i took a deep breath in and laid there. i could feel his penis against my flesh. but it didn't matter. it was against my back a little.

daniel had laid my head against his chest.

fifteen minutes or so later he took a deep breath in looking at my fingers. "we should get out.. what if your parents come home and see us both naked in the shower.. cuddled up.. they may think we had sex or something." i actually smiled at that and sat up and turned to look at him. "at this point... i really don't care..." i giggled at myself. he pulled me close chris crossing my arms over my stomach.

he pulled me up and took me to my room. without a towel or anything around us. the house was empty besides pouncer who was probably let out and hasn't been back in. and angel who was laying down stairs asleep, waiting for my mom to return home. full bodys wet he tackled me to the bed and kept kissing my lips.

"mmm... you look delicious wet." he said. my body had dried off. as well as his. he laughed kissing my neck.

we laid under the covers for what felt like forever. i actually felt comfortable naked around him. we laid in my bed. my head laying on his shoulder. he kept telling me stories of his friends back at his old school. and other things. i swear i could have fell asleep listening to him. but i didn't. i actually laughed at a cupple stories he told me. his arm was wrapped around me. crossing just over my chest. my bed is a queen sized. my mom got it for me because of the frame of the bed.

i laid there in his arms, for what felt like, forever. it was dark in my room. besides the orange street light out front. then i heard my mom's car pull up. "we should probably get dressed" i muttered he nodded and sat up. i automaticly sat up when he did. i slid off the bed and bent down to grab the pj bottoms my dad had given to daniel. i tossed them to him and he slipped off the bed and put them on.

i grabbed some panties and put them on. and grabbed some pj bottoms and pulled them on i smiled to daniel and then grabbed one of my over sized shirts "wait!" i heard daniel say before i had it on. i put it down. "what?" i asked walking over. "put your arms up and close your eyes!" he said. i raised an eye brow, but done as told. nevertheless.

he slipped one of his shirts over my head and gave me a kiss. "better! i want you wearing this at night.. so you can always think of me..." i smiled to him. i crawled over the foot board and plopped down on my bed. his shirt felt a little cold. but it smelled of him. i smiled.

he didn't crawl onto the bed like i did. he got under the covers and pulled me close. i giggled and pulled my legs up and slipped under the covers. "i love you silly" he said i smiled "i love you too goofy!" we kissed and i cuddled close to him. my head on his chest. i had known him maybe just two weeks and already we were so close. as if we had been together longer.

"_thank you god.. he's the best thing to happen to me in so long_" i thought in my mind. a smile crossing my face. i listened to his heart beating. even though he had already went to sleep. i soon fell asleep. my smile, of course, faded. but i was still smiling in my mind.

------------------------------------------------

_**sorry.. super long i know! but i did warn you! lol! anyways i hope you've enjoyed it.**_

_**well.. if you enjoyed it.. reveiw please.**_

_**anyways.. it's super late [well it is while i'm writing this.] please excuse any typos as i'm very very sleepeh!**_

_**sionara! and remember! if you liked it.. REVEIW EEET!**_


	11. What a day of fun

_**Warning:**__ this chapter gets a little dramatic! and it may be a little long!_

*****START!!!*****

the dream i had was a little better than the one the night before of james beating daniel up. it was of me and daniel dancing around this beautiful garden out side somewhere. white lights were strung up and there was a fountain and so much more stuff. we waltzed and slow danced all night. daniel was dressed in a tux. and i was dressed in a very beautiful pale blue dress. my head laying on his chest and there was absolutely no music though. it was like we danced to the beating of our hearts.

it was such a romantic dream i swear. i felt my heart speed up slightly. i had woken up to daniel sitting on the edge of my bed. "good morning..." he whispered kissing my lips. i smiled. "good morning.." i muttered against his lips. i didn't want to go to school. i just wanted to stay there with daniel. his lips locked on mine.

sadly i didn't pull back. daniel did with a smile. "come on.. get dressed.. i went and got some breakfast." he said with a smile kissing my lips softly. he stood up, and walked to the door. the shirt he wore that day was a polo shirt. along with some jeans. and surprisingly my 'brothers' vans. he smiled to me. "get dressed. i'll be down stairs.." he said and walked from my room. i drooled at the scent. i'm guessing my 'brother' dressed him up today. only matt ever wore polo shirts and jeans along with vans. he had just turned 18 too i smiled

*****************************

once i was dressed i slipped my vans on and ran down the stairs. which amazingly didn't slip out from under me today. i grabbed my food from daniel and got into his car. i ate on the way to school. we had only 30 minutes. so he drove rather quickly. we pulled up to the parking lot with 15 minutes to spare.

we walked up the steps and gave a kiss and went our separate ways to class. i had drama, english, science, and math today. not in that order. i had english and math first. which amazingly wasn't as boring as i thought it would be.

english, math and science had all passed fairly quick for me. it was drama that had to be the worst of all classes that day. the teacher smiled "now class! we have a new student... why don't you introduce yourself to the class dear" the teacher said. a girl who stood about five foot even walked out onto the stage. she was more of the big boned people if you ask me. "thank you.. i am cassandra.." she started off. i had blanked out ignoring her. that is until the teacher tapped my forehead "ms. bowman! would you like to be in detention?" she asked. i opened my eyes and shook my head. "no ma'am.. i've got a headache" i mumbled the last part. so i highly doubt she heard me.

cassandra walked around the room. we had had another new student just yesterday. one i didn't bother mentioning. he sat in the back of the room. he was well built for a little twerp. he had emo like hair. a frenge covering one eye and so forth. he was kind of adorable in the sense that i'd put him in my bag and keep him as a pocket emo.

cassandra poked him "wanna be my partener?" she asked. he looked up. he sat in this class not having to do anything at all. listening to an ipod. his name was matt. i shook my head. today we were practice-ing for romeo and juliet. i wanted to play juliet. be the damnsel in distress begging for her hero. although. i would highly doubt i'd be it. the teacher normally put single people as lead roles because sometimes kissing. she didn't want to put problems in relationships. 'especially with teenagers'

in her words. "pare up! and practice running lines!" i heard her say. i didn't try out. but i had to go to the auditions. i couldn't resist seeing the others in my class make a fool of themselfs up on stage. ok i'm getting ahead of myself. anyways!

i watched matt for a while. he seemed shy around cassandra. i shook my head and continued running lines with brandon. amber was out sick today. "marry me juliet...." he said my mind was clouded it took him saying juliet twice before i reacted "oh.. sorry.. um.." i muttered looking into the script. "yes romeo! i will marry you!" i said and we did a fake kiss.

brandon had hugged me and tackled me to the ground laughing. we were actually making fun of the play. acting like we were having sex."ohhh romeo! ROMEO! YES!" i yelled laughing. brandon smirked "juliet.. oh god yes!" we rolls onto our backs laughing. i seriously thought being in a play was pointless. i had other plans on the night of the play anyways. i was hoping to spend that night with daniel..

it got me excited just thinking about him. his hands caressing my body... i shook my head. "behave trisha.. you still got lunch!" i mumbled to myself on my way to lunch. i had to go off campus today to get lunch. so i walked over to dairy queen.

******************

entering diary queen i walked up to the register and ordered. i had gotten a delicious cheese burger and fries. brandon had walked with me. he got a hot dog. we split a dr pepper. since of course we shared the bill. he paid me back for lunch.

we shared a good laugh. that is until james and his girlfriend came in. i saw him smile to me. and my smile faded. "come on trisha.. lets get out of here.. " i shook my head to brandon's suggestion. "no.. i'm fine.. i don't need him brandon.. you know that" i said brandon looked shocked at me but sat back down.

i was surprised to see james here at all. it wasn't the same girl he was with at the beginning of the year. surprisingly. she probably dumpped his ass. i started to laugh at that thought. brandon poked me "what's so funny?" he raised an eye brow at me. i shook my head and whispered "that girl isn't from west.. she's from east isn't she? his other girlfriend from west probably dumpped his worthless ass" i laughed louder as james walked by me.

me and brandon continued to talk a while. i had told daniel to go on home. i wanted something to eat since i didn't get any lunch. he nodded and i told him i'd have brandon give me a ride home. only to really see a jealous look on his face. i had given him a kiss and promised him nothing would happen. besides that last i checked brandon was with amber now.

i had stood up and pulled my jeans up. brandon threw our trash away. "_if only i could throw away james_" i thought and left walking with brandon back to the parkinglot at east high. i got into the passenger's seat. brandon in the drivers seat. he had an suv. it was awesome. he started the engen and drove me to my house.

*****************************

the drive was easy. brandon's suv truck drove smoothly. we pulled up and i gave him a hug. daniel was sitting up on the top step waiting for me. i had forgotten i hadn't given him a key yet. "thanks for lunch" brandon said softly pulling back "it's no problem.. thanks for a ride home" i said standing out side his truck and flashed him a smile before closing the door and running off to get in side. i waved bye to him and he drove out of the drive way.

"about time!" daniel said a look of annoyence on his face. "i'm sorry.. james had come to diary queen.. and i got side tracked of time because brandon was telling me how much he loves..." i got cut off and daniel spoke "how much he loves you?" i froze not turning the key that was now in the door. "daniel.. he doesn't love me... i'm like a sister to him.. as i was saying.. he was telling me how much he loves amber... he also asked me what she might like for their 3 week aniversory" i said rolling my eyes. angel was standing in the window looking out at me.

i walked in and daniel followed. "i'm sorry.. i just.. i don't like him.. it seems like he likes you.." he said as i walked up the stairs. again he followed me. "puh-lese! i told you daniel.. he's more like a brother.. well.. less than that really.. the only reason he's a friend is because of amber.." i said. daniel sighed sitting on my bed. he laid down and breathed in my scent from what i could see. right now i smelled of school and the out side. which i did enjoy the natural smell of the world. i wasn't sure why.

-----------------------------------

_**i'm sorry if it's not long enough for your taste.. but i'm tired and i've got a headache..**_

_**remember! if you like it! REVEIW IT!**_

_**sionara! 3 ^_^**_


	12. Give me strength, please?

_**Warning:**__ this chapter gets a little sad... o-0_

*****START!!!*****

i had gotten a shower and relaxed. but my dad had to go off the deep end "your fucking boyfriend has been staying here for the last week! he goes home and i never want you seeing him again!" i teared up and ran up to my room. daniel had went home for the night. and my dad just wanted to be an ass. oh, i was going to see daniel again.. i didn't fucking care what my dad said to me. i'd run away. i packed my things, i had stuffed them down into a duffle bag and tossed it out the window onto the lawn. "fuck you dad.. i'm seeing daniel and you're not stopping me!" i yelled silently to myself.

i had given angel who was cuddled on my pillow a soft kiss. then i had climed out of my window and left. i didn't leave a note or nothing. i knew my dad would never get it. he's clueless. but where would i stay. i couldn't just appear on daniel's doorstep and be all 'give me a home please' i couldn't do that to him.

i cried. i stood on the outside. just outside his window. then i turned and ran away.

i ended up sleeping under a bridge. it started raining hard. i sat there. shivering wishing for warmth. for my bed. but i didn't want to go back now. i couldn't go back now. i fell over and fell asleep. tears stained my face.

*******************************

when i got to school the next morning. daniel walked up to me and hugged me tight. "where were you yesterday? your parents called my house and asked if you was there... they're worried sick over you" he whispered into my ear. i gave a grunt and pulled away. "i left... my dad is a jackass and i'm never returning home." i said when i glanced back at daniel he had a worried look on his face. "so what? you're gonna live on the streets?!" he had grabbed my arm. he noticed cut marks on it.

i jerked it free, my sleave falling over my arm. "no i've got somewhere to go.. my aunt's old house is always open.. she doesn't live there.. i called my grandfather before school and asked him if i could use the house.. i'm also transfering schools.." i said. my heart breaking. i was giving my father exactly what he wanted. i wouldn't see daniel ever again.

he pulled me into his arms "no.. you can stay with me.. i'll make my mom let you stay.." i guess he knew i hadn't given a transfer sheet yet. i'd have to wait until the end of the school year to transfer anyways. "fine.. i'll stay with you" i said.

****************************

the day passed rather quickly. as i got into daniel's car and we both rode back to his house. it staid silent. i didn't feel up to talking. i shivered. it, yet again, begun to rain. last night was awful. i kept having nightmares. i hardly slept last night. i had my head against the car window and had fallen asleep.

when daniel stopped the car he nudged me. "wake up.. we're here." he said i opened my eyes and he got out and walked around. he grabbed my duffle bag and shut the back door. opening the front door, he cought me before i fell.

he helpped me to my feet. and then picked me up bridal style. i was amazed he had enough strength to carry me into the house. my head laid on his shoulder.

i hadn't realized how much i missed a bed until he laid me on his bed. he didn't stay with me when i pulled on his arm he did mutter something. "i'll be back.. i'm gonna put your things somewhere and go shower.. then i'll come back and cuddle with you i promise" was really all i heard. i think he might have said something else. but i wasn't sure

****************************

[auther's pov]

daniel stood in the shower. washing himself. he gave a pout "her body wash smells so much better" he rinsed the shampoo and body wash off himself.

once done he stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself. stepping out of the bathroom "daniel.. trisha's parents are on the phone..." his mom said handing daniel the phone. "hello?" he said. what came through was trisha's mother's voice. "where is she? where is my baby girl?!" she sounded panicked.

daniel almost choked "i duno i didn't see her at school" he lied. he knew trisha didn't want to return home. he hated lying to her mom. "when you see her please! bring her home!" and with that her mom hung up. her mom had called the previous night before wanting to know if trisha was there.

"why did you lie? she's up in your room asleep.. why couldn't you tell her mom that?" his mom questioned. daniel shook his head and walked to his room. his mom quick on his heels "tell me now!" daniel turned and had a hard expression on his face. "because mom! she doesn't want to go home! she's staying here. and then at the end of the school year, which is two months away.. she's going to live at her aunt's old house" daniel said. his mom looked shocked.

trisha was a junior. she couldn't possibly live on her own... or could she? his mom shook her head "whatever.. and how does she plan to get this done?" she asked her son. daniel shook his head and walked to his room and closed the door. "_it doesn't matter... as long as she has somewhere to go where she's safe_" he thought. shaking his head, he walked to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pare of pj bottoms. something he hadn't worn since he was a kid. these had been given to him the christmas before he moved to morristown.

he slipped them on and moves the towel that was around his waist, and moved it through his hair. he looked over and saw trisha had her back to him and the room and was happily asleep. he crawled into the bed next to her. and fell asleep himself

--------------------------------

_**sorry.. i have a headache! i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**remember.. reveiw if you enjoyed!**_

_**sionara! ^_^ 3**_


	13. forgive me that's all i ask for!

_what happens when you have nowhere to go? what happens when you can't feel love anymore? does everything just die around you? does it all vanish from reality. we're none existent.. they said the devil's greatest trick was convencing man god doesn't exist... but if god doesn't exist... then neither does the devil, so how did he convence the world he doesn't exist? i wish i was the devil... then i wouldn't exist!_

*****START!!!*****

[Trisha's pov]

i felt daniel's arms wrap around me. if only i wouldn't regret leaving him in two months. "_forgive me daniel... i love you so much... i don't want to leave... but i must!"_ i thought in my head. he had fallen asleep. and i just stared at the wall. i had teared up but refused to sob. i had plenty of money to get me to my aunt's old house. my grandfather lived there now. he left that she devil. smartest thing he's done. i loved my grandfather..

and i was sure i could tolerate living with him so much better than living with my parents.

*************************

**[Time Skip]**

**Two Months Later:**

two months had passed rather quickly. i sat in class. i hadn't returned home yet. i had been living with daniel and his parents. but tomorrow was the last day of school. and i was leaving morristown. this place was my personal hell hole. and i wasn't about to return to this place i was forced to call home as a child. no, i was leaving. and i'd be living with my grandfather. whom of which let me do anything i wanted.

yeah he was that cool!

i didn't bother going to lunch. i just walked to dairy queen and got a hot dog. daniel must have spotted me leaving campus. because he walked over and sat next to me. "hey... so tomorrow is the big day.. schools out.. i graduate.. are you gonna be there cheering me on?" i looked up. the only thing i could do was give a confused stare "maybe... i'll try to make it before i leave..." daniel gave a pout

"so you're still going?" i nodded my head "i can't stay at your house forever... i'm gonna go to my aunt's old house.. and my grandfather is gonna let me stay there.. i've already handed in my slip.. it will be processed during the summer, and i'll be going to linkin high" yeah. my aunt's old house was in chicago, illinois. so i would be in a totally different state.

daniel had given me a mega cute pout. "but i want you closer.. i don't want you moving so far" i shrugged. "i think i'll do good in chicago..." his eyes widen and then watered "what? you're moving _that_ far?" daniel asked setting his head down. i don't think i've ever seen him truly cry. i slid out and sat beside him rubbing his back "yeah... you didn't think it was in Tennessee did you?" i asked kissing his shoulder.

"move..." was all i heard him say. so i slid out and he got out after me and ran off.

i reached for him but it was like my feet were frozen to the tile floor under me.

***********************************

i returned to school maybe 15 minutes later. we had a 45 minute lunch break i had spent most of it. like 32 minutes of it. i walked to my locker. amber came up to me "so is it true? are you leaving east?" she asked me. i nodded "yeah! it's true.. daniel's pissed at me because i'm transfering to linkin high in chicago.." i mumbled but the locker echoed it. amber gave a pout "fine! leave me.. i thought you was my friend" she said.

i pulled back and slammed the locker hard it broke the bottom henge "excuse the fuck out of me amber.. but you are a friend.. and i'm having problems at home! i'm going somewhere i'll be loved! instead of a lap dog like my parents seem to fucking think i am" and i ran off to my last class. which was history. thankfully they played a movie. i had silently sobbed myself into sleep.

mostly because an hour seemed to pass by me really quickly. brandon nudged me to wake me up. and i walked out to the parking lot. daniel must have already drove home. he was pissed at me. so i walked to the bus stop. i stood there i duno how long. until brandon drove up in his SUV. "hey.. get in and i'll take you where ever you wish" he mumbled. i nodded and got in. and i asked him to take me to daniel's house.

"what's going on? amber seemed upset.. and daniel didn't give you a ride.. what's happening" i heared him ask me. i looked up. "brandon.. could i stay at your house.. i get a feeling daniel is gonna kick me out tonight..." i didn't answer his question. but i saw him nod his head "yeah! you can stay tonight.." he said with a smile.

*******************************

we drove up fifteen minutes later. and daniel was sitting on the front step. as if waiting for me. i got out after telling brandon to stay put. he nodded and turned the SUV off.

i walked up to him "daniel... um.. i understand if you don't want me to stay tonight.. brandon said i could stay with him..." i said softly. he looked up. "i'd prefer you stay here... if it's truly our last night together" he said standing up i stood shocked.

he walked to brandon "she's staying here tonight... you can leave.." he said brandon nodded and started the SUV up. it gave a loud roar of awakening and he pulled away. daniel walked back to me and took my hand "i want you to stay.. i don't want this to be our last night together.. but i want you to stay tonight..." he said and we walked into the house. his mother came up to me and actually hugged me tight. "please.. be safe of your trip tomorrow.." she said and i saw an ounce of sadness on her face.

did she really not want me to go? or did daniel make her feel bad about me leaving? i didn't know. me and daniel walked to a dining room where four bowls were put out for soup. daniel's dad sat there relaxed eating on, i was guessing, his second bowl. daniel sat across from him and had me sit across from his mom.

i had eaten the soup. and actually ate two bowls worth. i didn't know how hungry i was until i sat down for the soup. which was patato and cheese with bacon sprinkled in. it was really good. i was tempted to get a third bowl but refused knowing i'd probably make myself sick if i did.

daniel poured me a third bowl and mumbled "eat it.. or i'll bite you later" i smiled and did as told eating the soup. we all sat there daniel and his parents chatted. and then his mom turned to me "so.. where is this new school you're going too?" she asked, i looked up and froze. daniel told on me. "it's in chicago.. i leave tomorrow" i said, then i added "after i watch daniel graduate" i smiled to him and surprisingly got a big smile back "yeah! i'm excited! i'm finally graduating highschool! maybe there is a collage up in chicago i could go to.. that way me and you are closer" i froze right there. i felt my heart drop to my stomach "daniel.. no.. i promise i'll be fine up there alone.." i said softly

he frowned and furrowed his eye brows. "if you'll excuse me.. i want to get a shower and then go to bed... i don't have homework" i mumbled, i stood and walked to the hall.

*****************************

daniel had showed me how to start the shower sixteen times. and after the seventeenth time i finally remembered. i pulled out my shampoo and conditioner and walked to the bathroom. it was a standing shower. the tub was against the wall.

i needed a nice hot bath to relax, but i didn't want to prolong myself in the bathroom. so i turned the shower on and stripped my clothing off and got into the hot water. i washed my hair. and then rinced it out. and while i had the conditioner in my hair. i washed my body off.

i hardly ever showered as quickly as i did there.. i usually liked to take my time.

i washed my body wash off. and washed the conditioner from my hair. i opened the glass door to see daniel standing with his back to me pissing in the toilet. i hung my head "you didn't knock!" i mumbled. he shrugged "i had to go bad! i'm sorry" he pouted. i kissed his shoulder and walked to his room with the towel wrapped around my body. i had my hair up in a towel as well to dry. i sat on his bed and dug through my duffle bag. digging out the shirt daniel had once made me wore to bed, and the pjs i vowed went with the shirt.

i stood and slipped them on. moving the towel over my head really fast. which messed my hair up. but it got dry. i then brushed my hair. and laid down on daniel's bed. he had a queen sized bed. i loved it. it was one size bigger than my own bed.

i laid there and soon daniel came in and changed. i didn't see much i had my eyes closed. drifting slowly to sleep. but i could feel daniel's arm wrap around my waist. and hug me close to his body. he whispered into my ear "i love you trisha... never forget that" i guess i had told him i loved him too. i didn't know. i had fallen right into sleep as soon as he held onto me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ok.. i hate to ruin my story but the next chapter is the last chapter...**_

_**but don't worry. i will make a sequil maybe! ^_^**_

_**well.. i can't ruin the next chapter... or the sequil! you'll just have to wait and see what happens! ^_^**_

_**well.. sionara! ^_^**_


	14. goodbye my sweet sweet love

_Goodbye, sweet lover. How i'll miss you so. our lifes are short, but remember this. i will always love you, forever and always you're in my heart. please don't cry. i still love you, i always will!_

*****START!!!*****

last day of school, i had to wonder if i could bare to walk through the doors again, and be hand in hand with daniel. i had promised him i'd stay through out the half day of school we have, just to watch him graduate. but i hadn't promised i'd be there to congradulate him for finishing school. my grandpa had told me if i wanted to make it by sunrise, i'd have to leave early, or catch the next flight to chicago.

i hated to fly, i would much rather take the bus, and be there.

i sat in the bleachers with his mom. he told me if he didn't see me, he was gonna be rather sad. i sighed to that comment and just sat there. today hadn't been all bad. it was rather good. minus this part. and then they called him "daniel joe wade dodson.. come up" and he walked up. he waved to everybody and left the stage. brandon had also graduated.

i had to figure out some way to get away from his mom. so... "um, i'm gonna go.. i don't feel very good. i feel like i'm going to puke.. give him my congrats on graduating please" i whispered into her ear. she nodded and gave me a hug "be safe.." she whispered and i walked through the standing crowd and down the steps.

************************

i got back to daniel's house, and his dad wasn't there. i was thankful he had to work today and the rest of the week. i walked for the study in his house. finding myself a pen and paper. i'd leave it on his bed. he'd see it when he came home to sleep. i had wrote down my heart.

"dear daniel...

i love you very much. i'm very happy you graduated from highschool. but i must take my leave. please don't forget that i love you, please don't think i hate you. i enjoyed the last two months here with you. but my grandfather needs me. and right now i can't stand to be in tn.

please understand that i wrote this on my behalf. and i really am proud of you.

with my love, forever and always.

trisha"

i felt my heart cracking, tears flooding my eyes. i put the pen back, folded the note up and stuck it down in an envelope just for him. i had even written his name on the front of it.

walking to his room, tears had flooded my eyes. i gave out a sob and set it down. gathering my things. i knew daniel wouldn't be back for a while. so i gathered my things. and called a taxie service.

*****************************

the taxie took me all the way to knoxville where the closest gray hound company was.

i got out and tossed the money to the cabbie. who was really cute and young. he winked and gave it all back "keep it cutie... i'll pay for this one... besides.. where ever you're going.. i'm sure you're gonna need the money with you" he winked again and drove off. i shrugged. i wasnt' gonna argue with the man.

i turned and walked into the gray hound company and walked to the front desk. "how may i help you darling?" the lady asked politly i smiled "well.. when is the next bus to chicago?" i asked. she got a surprised look. "in about fifteen minutes.. it's outside waiting for passengers now... you're the 7th person to ask... it'll be 15 dollars though." she said. last time i had seen my grandpa it was nearly 70 bucks. i sighed and gave her a 20. i was not about to argue with her.

once she handed me my change, and my bus pass back. i rushed outside and got onto the bus and walked to the very back. the other 6 people on the bus was 4 business men and 2 business women. i put in my ipod, and sat back. as we drove to chicago. "_goodbye tennessee... goodbye angel... goodbye......daniel"_ i nearly cried thinking about him. but i knew he was strong. that he could always find a new girlfriend.. one closer to home i'd hope. i laid on the back bus bench and i guess had fallen asleep. the business people didn't bother me.

-------------------------------------------------

_**i'm sorry to end it so soon! but i hope you enjoyed the story! i promise a sequil will maybe be posted this after noon.**_

_**idk maybe not! lol! but i hope you've enjoyed this story! ^_^**_

_**remember to check back for the sequil to love story. as trisha finds a new life.... and possibly new love?**_

_**wait, come back to find out!**_

_**REVEIW PLEASE!**_

_**sionara! ^_^ 3**_


End file.
